Sex, Interrupted
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: It's Christmas and the Guardians are staying at the North Pole. Pitch wants to have sex, and Jack isn't so sure that it's a good idea.


Pitch buries his face in the tender skin of Jack's neck, inhaling deeply. "God, I need this" he growls, "sitting there during dinner, not being able to touch you…_fuck_, talk about a nightmare." He presses his hand over Jack's chest, breathing deeply as he feels how fast the younger boy's heart is beating, beating that way because of _him_.

"Pitch, we…we can't" Jack gasps out, letting out a low moan as Pitch starts kissing the expanse of skin between his neck and shoulder, sucking at the flesh just below his collar bone. Jack bites his lip, struggling to keep his moans under control, knowing that the last thing he wants is North or one of the other Guardians to come bursting into the room to find him and Pitch entangled in each other's arms on the floor (they didn't make it to the bed, Pitch had pounced on Jack as soon as the door had swung closed and they just started making out where they lay).

"I want you, Jack." Pitch lifts his head enough that amber eyes make contact with blue ones and a crackle of electricity seems to pass between them. "I want you so badly" Pitch practically _begs_ and his tone makes tendrils of desire twist and burn in Jack's belly and before he knows what he's doing he's grabbed Pitch and passionately pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, you're so amazing" Pitch mumbles, each time they draw back for breath, chests heaving from the duration of their kisses. "Fucking love you so much."

Jack arches his back as Pitch's long fingers roam beneath his hoodie, sliding up his sides, tantalisingly pinching him. Pitch slips his hand to the small of Jack's back and pulls him upwards to meet his own body. Jack gasps, a jolt of pleasure shooting through him as their erections press against each other. A low moan unravels from his chest and he slumps back against the floor restlessly when Pitch places a finger over his lips, reminding him that he has to be quiet: it's North's Christmas party and the other Guardians are just down the hall.

"The walls are thin and you are loud" Pitch smirks.

"So shut me up." Challenge rings through Jack's voice and flashes in his eyes and Pitch _surges _down, capturing his lips in another kiss. Their bodies are flush and Pitch can feel Jack's belly pressing against his own as his breath comes out in uneven bursts. Jack's hands tangle in his hair and he moans into his mouth, a long, needy whine that comes from deep within his chest. Pitch's body is thrumming with arousal and how beautiful Jack looks, spread-eagled on the floor beneath him. He cups Jack through his pants, gasping as Jack involuntarily spasms against him, thrusting up, seeking more contact when -

"Jack" North calls from the kitchen. "Do you want chocolate flakes on your ice-cream?"

Jack tenses against him, throat bobbing as he swallows hard, his hands vice-like around Pitch's shoulders as he says "Yes, please."

There's a pause in which Pitch grinds their groins together, sliding his hands around to grip Jack's ass.

"What about sprinkles?" North asks.

"Oh, oh God" Jack gasps as quietly as he can manage, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to momentarily shut out the pleasure enough to produce coherent speech. "Yes – and Pitch wants some too."

The Boogeyman rolls his eyes, coaxing Jack's thighs a little wider so he can comfortably fit his hips between them. Arousal rushes through him, hot and desperate, at how quickly Jack obeys, how he just instinctively knows what to do. He smirks at how Jack's clamped his teeth over his lower lip, his face screwed up in pleasure, hands running wantonly up and down Pitch's chest.

Jack had foolishly thought that fooling around with clothing on would somehow be easier and more innocent than actually having sex. However, the feeling of forbidden-ness that came with getting off in North's _toy workshop_ of all places while he had to try and control the noises he made was one of the hotter things he had done in his life.

"How this?" Pitch hums, slipping is finger into Jack's underwear, his touch feather-light.

"Not enough" Jack whines, throwing back his head, fingers digging into Pitch's shoulders when the door bangs open. His hips jerk upwards in his shock, and Pitch pulls away from him as if burned, shrieking "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh…hey Phil" Jack chokes out, smiling brightly as if this will somehow distract from the fact that Pitch has his hands down Jack's pants and is pretty much straddling him.

The yeti stares dumbfounded for a few seconds before covering his eyes with his furry paws, letting out a shocked whine. Jack worries his lip as Phil stumbles out of the room, bumping into the door frame with a pained whimper as he goes.

"Well, North is always telling you to knock" Jack calls after him, laughingly pulling Pitch into another kiss so that they can finish what they started.


End file.
